


Special training

by Rosashion



Series: Sylvix week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I really really love the Golden Deer, M/M, and they love embarassed Felix, no beta we died like glenn, sylvix week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Felix was trapped, he knew there was no way for him to escape. He had no other choice to admit the truth that he was scared of. He was supposed to be a lion, but right now the lion was at the deers mercy.Sylvix week: day 5: training
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Golden Deer Students, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Special training

“I have to do what now?” Felix asked, “Actually why am I even here?”

The swordsman could see Lysithea gave him an exasperated look.

“We already told you, Leonie and I have enough to hear you pinned, so we decide to take things in our hands.”

“I am not pinning.”

“Seriously, Felix, I have to hear you complain about your so obvious crush on Sylvain at least twice a week. Frankly, this is sad at this point,” Leonie said bluntly, “So can you please admit it!”

“I don’t pinned for Sylvain! Who told you that? Ingrid?”

“She didn’t have to, we had eyes and ears Felix,” Hilda added, “But the fact that you think Ingrid could have told us that, proves that you have a crush on him!”

“It didn’t prove anything! Just that she is imagining things.”

“But it does not really look like Ingrid. And is she not your childhood friend, so she could very well see things about you that you can’t or don’t want to see or notice,” the soft voice of Marianne mused.

Felix opened his mouth, before closing it. He knew that Marianne was right, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear someone else say it. So he decided to say nothing, because even he couldn’t be mad at Marianne. She had too much of a soft aura for that. He didn’t even do his usual scoffed.

“It’s okay, Felix, you can tell us, it’s a safe space here,” Hilda said softly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Then why are they here?” Felix pointed at Lorenz, Claude, Ignatz and Raphael, sitting and watching the girls and him.

“As you seemed to miss, this is the Golden Deer’s classroom,” Lorenz answered pointed at the yellow carpet with a deer print in it, “And we are part of the Golden Deer house, we don’t have to ask your permission to be here.”

“And seeing the girls trying to help you confess to Sylvain, this is something I have to see,” Claude teased.

“Claude, not now!” Lysithea barked at him, giving him a glare.

“Hey, hey, I am kidding, kind of.” the archer raised his hands in a defense stance.

“Don’t listen to him!” the young mage added, “So are you ready to talk about your crush on Sylvain?”

“And what about YOUR crush on Cyril,” Felix retorqued annoyed.

“W-What, my-my crush on who?” Lysithea stammered, blushing, taken aback.

“Don’t worry about that, I am already on the case,” the Golden Deer house leader answered.

“What case? There is no case for you! Don’t meddle in!”

“Yep, no meddle in, yeah sure, that totally sounds like me.”

“Oh and why don’t you take care of Claude’s case, too,” the swordsman added, in a hope to escape this nonsense.

“Who said they don’t,” Claude answered calmly.

“Nice try Felix,” Hilda said, “But we are already taking care of those things, but today it’s about you.”

“Listen, Felix, you can say your crush on Sylvain, we won’t judge,” Ignatz tried to appease him, “It's okay to have a crush, you know.”

“And that could help you feel good to talk about it!” Raphael added, “And we could help you.”

“Hum, well, if that’s embarrassed you too much, you can still say it to some animals, they are good listeners,” Marianne advised timidly.

“That'll be a sight to see,” Leonie laughed, “But more seriously, we won’t let you go until you admit it,” she continued.

Felix was trapped, he knew there was no way for him to escape. He had no other choice to admit the truth that he was scared of. He was supposed to be a lion, but right now the lion was at the deers mercy.

“Fine,” he sighed, “You win, I may have a crush on Sylvain.”

“May have?” Leonie raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I have a crush on Sylvain, happy now,” Felix growled.

“Finally!”

“See this wasn’t that difficult.”

“Hmpf, now that you have what you wanted, can I go now?”

“No, we still have things to do with you. But before that can we know how long you have feelings for Sylvain?” Hilda asked.

“It’s important.”

“Could be.”

“Since my nine,” he mumbled, he realized there was no point in trying to argue with the Deers. They were way too stubborn.

“Hum, can you repeat? We didn’t hear.”

“I said ‘since my nine’,” he repeated louder.

A silence fell in the Golden Deer classroom. Every single one of the students were looking at him blankly, before sharing a look with each other.

“Wow, really, all this time and you...,” Lystihea started.

“Anyway,” Hilda cut off, “Now we know that, we can start the training.”

“The training? I am surprised, you didn’t like training, but I won’t complain, take your axe ready Hilda.”

“Oh no, not that kind of training,” Hilda disproved with a disgusted face, while the others either snickered or chuckled or even laughed depending on each student's personality.

“Then what kind of training?” Felix saw Claude smirked amused, even Lorenz, Ignatz and Raphael arbored an amused smile, this wasn’t good.

“A training to help you confess,” Leonie explained, “One of us will act like Sylvain, and you will try to tell him your feelings.”

“No!” Felix screamed, while a blushed spread on his face, “No way, I am out!”

But he could barely make a step toward the entrance of the classroom, that Lysithea was in front of him blocking the way, giving him a glare.

“Come on, Felix,” Leonie complained, “You can’t let this situation continue any longer, I can’t at least. You have to do it!”

“Plus imagine Felix, when you will confess to Sylvain, all the cute little couple things you can do,” Hilda chimed, “Like holding hands, hugs, kisses and the dates, don’t you want to go on a date?”

Felix scoffed at her daydreams. It’s not like he never imagined it, he did more than he would ever admit, but still this was too much.

“You could at least try,” Hilda pleaded, giving him her sad eyes.

“I mean if you don’t want to, it’s okay, but this could maybe help you,” Marianne added.

The swordsman was completely beaten, there was no way he couldn’t do it when the girls were insisting like that. He let out a resigned sigh.

“Wow, that really works?” Ignatz said, surprised.

“Shush, don’t jinx it,” Lysithea exclaimed.

“Anyway, we start now!” Hilda said cheerfully, “Just imagine I am Sylvain, okay,” she cleared her throat, “Hey Felix,” she started while lowering her voice, “Wanna help me pick some girl,” she winked at him.

For the first time in a while, Felix exploded into laughter, quickly followed by the rest of the Golden Deers.

“Wow, Hilda, I think you can rivalize with me and my own imitation,” Claude laughed, praising his best friend.

“I must admit, I am impressed by this new talent of yours, Hilda,” Lorenz added.

“Okay, I give you that, your imitation wasn’t that bad.” Felix gave them a sincere smile, he would never admit out loud, but the Golden Deer did have an atmosphere that made him a little more at ease, he started to understand why Sylvain spent so much time with them.

“Aw, thanks guys.”

“Hey, Felix, you seem happier, see talking about it made you feel better!” Raphael beamed at him.

“Whatever,” the swordsman scoffed, turning his head.

“Okay, guys, it’s enough,” Lysithea exclaimed, bringing everyone back on track, even if an amused smile was still lingering on her face, “We still need to train and I have some study to do, so we can’t do that all day!”

Hilda cleared her throat again, before going into the character again.

“So, Felix, wanna trained then do some flirting?”

“Go flirt by yourse…” Felix started his usual response for Sylvain, but was cut off by Leonie smacking his arm.

“This is a confession training…”

“A confession training?” a voice said at the door, that made Felix freeze, “Who wants to confesse? Oh, hi Felix, what are you doing here?” Sylvain asked, surprised to see his childhood friend.

The Blue Lion didn’t know what to say, he was mortified, he absolutely didn’t want his crush being revealed like that.

“Ah, Sylvain, you arrived quite on time,” Lorenz blurted, “I was just about to go search you, I heard that you were rejected by some girls recently and I wanted to show you how a proper noble should do,” he continued grabbing Sylvain’s arm and start going toward the door.

“Oh, yeah, really,” Sylvain answered annoyingly, already preparing for another of his jout with the Golden Deer, “Let me be the judge of that, let's go flirting with some girls.” He extricated his arm from the other man, then quit the room, followed by Lorenz after he gave a little nod at the rest of the students.

Felix blinked, he couldn’t believe it, did he just get saved by Lorenz?

“Phew, good thing Lorenz reacted quickly on this once,” Leonie commented.

“I have to admit his lying abilities got better,” Claude added, “Don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Well, at least, we know that we shouldn’t have Felix training in the Golden Deer classroom,” Ignatz concluded, “Which now I think about it makes sense. After all Sylvain and Cyril are basically our honorary members.”

“Which mean?” Felix asked.

“They are basically Golden Deer and have free passes in our classroom,” Claude answered, “They come in and out as much as they like, we won’t ask questions.”

“Well, maybe someone just has to make sure that Sylvain won’t come here when Felix is training,” Raphael proposed.

“Yeah, good idea Raphael,” Lysithea approved, “One of you guys can occupy Sylvain, maybe by training or playing chess, or something.”

“Well we have to set a time for the training to be sure that Sylvain doesn't come too early,” Marianne proposed softly.

“Oh yeah, great idea Marianne!” Hilda approved, “We have to do that the next time.”

“Next time?” Felix repeated blankly, “They will not be a ‘next time’! After what happened, you can dream I am not coming back again, no way, I am going!”

Felix stormed off the Golden Deer’s classroom, this time none of the students stopped him. But as soon he was out, the reminding deers saw Ingrid and Dimitri entered.

“Hum, why Felix was in your classroom guys?” Ingrid asked, perplexed.

“We wanted to help him confess his feelings for Sylvain,” Hilda explained.

“Ah, good luck with that,” Dimitri answered,”Do you know how long he pinned for Sylvain.”

“Since his nine,” every single Golden Deer said.

The two Blue Lion’s eyes went wide.

“How do you know that?”

“He told us,” Raphael responded.

“Wait, did you just make him admit his feelings for Sylvain?” the pegasus rider asked, “How did you do that?” she continued after the other students gave her a nod.

“Yeah, we tried to make him admit it for years and everytime he detourned the conversation or went away,” Dimitri added, “Why didn’t he do that with you?”

“Who says he didn’t? We cornered him, he had no way to escape,” Lysithea explained.

“And he did try to divert the conversation, by talking about Lysithea and Claude’s love life, but we didn’t let him that’s all,” Leonie added, while Dimitri made a little frown at the mention of Claude’s love life. The rest of the Golden Deer gave their house leader a pointed look that he ignored.

“Joke on him, we already talked about that, so really nothing for us to be concentrated on. But anyway, I think, and my deers will agree with me, that you guys deserve a good treat for all the years you have to deal with Sylvain and Felix pinning, right guys,” Claude said.

“More definitely, I only have to deal with them for two months and I am exhausted and I can’t imagine how you did it guys!”

“We suffer in silence.”

“Well you don’t have to anymore! Now you have us, to complain with,” Hilda laughed.

“Guess so, and when will you invite us for dinner, then?” the blond girl asked expectantly.

“Always on track, Ingrid,” Dimitri chuckled.

“Hey, your Princeliness, it’s always a nice treat to eat!” Claude laughed, while Raphael agreed.

“Of course, you would have said that Claude,” the prince sighed fondly, as he went out of the classroom followed by the other house leader.

“Ingrid, you deserve a double treat for also dealing with them,” the mage added.

“Damn right, I do!” the pegasus rider exclaimed as the Golden Deers laughed softly as they all followed their house leaders.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix: Why don't talk about Claude and Lysithea love life instead of mine.  
> The GD: we do, every tuesday for Claude and every friday for Lystihea.  
> Felix: what  
> The GD: Do you want to join us?
> 
> This day was so fun to write, could you guess that the Golden Deer are my fave house lmao. They would definitely just corner Felix to admit his feelings, the girls would be soo annoyed about him and no one can resist Marianne! I had a little hard time to write the end, but I wanted Ingrid to have her treat like she deserves:! Anyway I hope you had as much fun reading this that I was writing it!


End file.
